School Daze
by BaKa BT
Summary: A story loosely based on the better part of my freshman year. NaruHina SasuSaku KibaIno and others if i feel like it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

_If only she knew the feeling I get when I see her. The feeling get when she brushes up against me, even a little. It makes my heart jump out of my chest… _"I need some air." Naruto said as he stood up from the lunch table he was sitting at and walked towards the door leading to the schoolyard.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I never get this hung up over a girl." He said to himself as he walked to one of the benches at the outskirts of the parking lot they called a schoolyard. He put his bag down and laid across the bench.

"What's the problem?" a familiar voice says.

Naruto sits up, "Sasuke," he smiles widely, "how do you always know?"

Sasuke shrugs, "You let me walk up on you and you didn't even sense that I was standing right next to you."

Naruto looks at the other kids in the yard. People playing handball against the walls, people playing catch with the balls they managed to hide from the lunch ladies… couples kissing on some of the other benches. He grunts.

Sasuke didn't fail to follow his eyes. "Depressed over a girl?" he asks as he sits down next to Naruto.

"Really man, stop doing that." Naruto says and they both chuckle, then silence.

Sasuke waited patiently, knowing that when Naruto wanted to answer him, he would.

Naruto inhaled slowly and looked up to the sky. _Gloomy day. I like it. _The sky was covered with dark clouds; the only light showing was the small amount of light from behind the clouds that covered the sun. It seemed like it would downpour any minute. He looked at the trees that swayed in the breeze of this spring day in March.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he let his mind slip away, just for second, he let himself forget everything in this split second of bliss. Then he thought about the girl. The girl who avoided his gaze, the girl who always seemed to have a smile for everyone except him, the beautiful, silent mystery.

"Some girl, she doesn't even know I exist, I don't know why I'm so hung up over her." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still smiling. _He'll tell me when he's ready. No need to push it right now anyway. _

Sasuke stood up and looked at his watch. "Bells about to ring."

Naruto looked up at him and grinned, "I hate science, let's skip out and go to the mall or something."

Sasuke grinned, "It's funny how I'm the intelligent one, and you're the bad influence on me. You'd think I'd be smarter than that."

Naruto smiled wide, "Yea, you'd think that wouldn't you?"

The two friends shared a laugh and walked towards the entrance to the lunchroom.

"Let's get some of the other guys too, no offense but I'm not one for man dates." Naruto said.

"The usual group?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup. Let's cause some trouble while we're out, I haven't got in a good fight in ages." Naruto said as he grinned and rubbed his shoulder.

Sasuke just smiled in response, he never got bored with Naruto, and this was going to prove to be one eventful afternoon.

**Back in the game. Been punished, again-_-**

**Hopefully I can keep going on this story.**

**If you can't tell, it's loosely based on my life and my first year in Aviation High School.**

**Don't worry, it won't be as boring as freshman year actually is. Lol**

**Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Got What He Wanted.**

**Warning: Language content in this chapter may get a little bit vulgar.**

Naruto waited patiently at the bus stop down the block from his school for Sasuke and the others, lost in thought.

_I wonder what kind of guys she likes. Maybe I should see if some of the other girls know her. Why am I obsessing so much about this? She's only one of the countless other girls who ignore my very existence. The only reason Ino and her friends started talking to me is because of Sasuke and Kiba. Why am I being so down on myself? This isn't like me._

He stood up, starting to get impatient and looked towards his school. He saw a group of people walking down the block and stared intently to try to make out who they were.

When he realized that they weren't his friends he looked away, the only one he recognized was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, and if he was with his gang he would start trouble just for looking at him.

He was too late, they already noticed him.

"Shouldn't you be in school freshman?" Kisame, one of the seniors who are in Itachi's gang, said as he glared at Naruto.

"Shouldn't you?" Naruto said, not about to be scared by a couple of jerk seniors. He mentally prepared for a fight, knowing that they would hit him at any second.

"You should really respect your elders freshman. Don't you know who we are?" Deidara said.

"We go through this every time, I say some smart ass comment and you threaten me and tell me to watch my back. Why don't you just go have your cockfest somewhere else and I'll continue to mind my own goddamn business." Naruto said as he dropped his book bag, waiting for one of them to swing at him.

"Watch your mouth freshman!" The last one, Hidan, yelled as he rushed forward and swung at Naruto's head.

Naruto quickly ducked, avoiding the punch, and hit Hidan in the stomach. Hidan fell forward with a grunt and the other three charged at him.

Naruto got hit everywhere, but that didn't stop him from fighting back. He tackled Deidara onto the wall of a nearby building and started pounding him as hard as he could in the face.

Hidan had gotten back up and grabbed Naruto by the waist and threw him to the ground. All four of the seniors started kicking him.

Naruto tried to get up, but one of them landed a hard kick to his jaw and Naruto fell to his side and that left his stomach open for a kick from Kisame.

He heard a loud smacking sound and a thud and felt the kicking stop.

He looked up, seeing that Kiba had come from behind and landed a hard punch to Kisame's face causing him to fall. The rest of them were on him in a second, but Shikamaru and Sasuke were close behind. The fight quickly turned into a brawl.

Not being one to give up in a fight, Naruto got up and hit Itachi right under the eye and he fell.

Sasuke sidestepped a punch, and landed a hard punch to the jaw of Deidara and the blonde fell to the floor.

Kiba tackled Hidan to the floor and, knowing Hidan was a wrestler, got up and started kicking him wherever he left himself open.

Kisame ran up and tried to punch Kiba in the face, but Shikamaru was there and landed a hard hit to Kisame's jaw, causing him to fall back to the floor.

The four seniors got up and started running down the block.

"Yea, you better run!" Kiba yelled as he kicked Hidan in the ass as he tried to get up.

The four boys laughed so hard that tears were streaming down their faces as they watched the Akastuki Gang members running down the block.

"You ok?" Sasuke said, being the first one to sober up from his laughing fit, "sorry about my brother, he's an asshole."

Naruto was still chuckling, "I'm fine, a little bruised up but nothing big. They hit like my grandma."

The four boys started laughing again as the bus arrived and they prepared to get on.

"Hey, where's my bag?" Naruto looked around the spot where he dropped it. "Ugh they must've stole it when they ran. Sonofabitch!"

"Why what did you have in there that's important?" Shikamaru asked.

"Mad candy!" Naruto said, and they all laughed as they got on the bus.

They took four seats in the back.

"Well at least you got to fight like you said you wanted to." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned, "Yea, it felt good."

"What, getting the shit kicked outta you?" Kiba said, "You would've been royally screwed if we didn't show up."

"Yea but you did, didn't you? And even if you didn't, I would've found a way, you know me." Naruto said as he shrugged.

"Yea, stubborn and stupid, not a good combo." Shikamaru said.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Naruto asked and they laughed.

"Oh yea, Ino and some of her friends are meeting us at the mall, they didn't go to school and were already there." Kiba said.

Naruto groaned, "Man, I hate it when they hang out with us, it's like I'm not even there."

"Aw, poor baby." Kiba mocked and he and Sasuke laughed.

"Really dude, if they start pulling some bitchy shit, I'm out." Naruto stated.

"Don't worry, bros before hoes, right fellas?" Kiba said, to which the others agreed.

"So who's going?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura, Ino, Temari, and some girl named Hinata." Kiba said.

Naruto thought about it, _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… sounds so familiar… eh whatever. _

He put his IPod headphones in and listened to music for the rest of the ride.

**That's all for now.**

**Of course Narutos too stupid to put two and two together. Sigh**

**I'm tired now, and I smoked too much, and I have the munchies, and I have no food in my house, who's down for White Castle!! =D**

**But seriously though, I'm tired so, later!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3: Arrival at Ino's House**

The four boys got off the bus in front of the park across the street from the Konoha Mall.

"Yo, look behind us." Shikamaru said. "Yea, I see them." Naruto said, referring to the five Akatsuki members sitting on a bench next to a basketball court.

"Any you recognize?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who is the most familiar with the gang and its members because of his brother.

"Yea, I only know the senior though, Kakuzu, the others must be juniors or sophomore." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, let's just go inside, the girls are waiting." Kiba said, and the boys began walking towards the mall.

"Dude, you gunna ask out Sakura or what?" Kiba asked Sasuke, "Ino won't shut up about how you two are a match made in heaven." Naruto and Shikamaru snickered as Sasuke opened the door to the mall.

"I don't know man, I'd rather let her tell me when the time is right, you know? And Naruto I wouldn't laugh because no girls like you, and Shikamaru is scared shitless to tell Temari how he feels as well." Sasuke stated.

"Fuck you." Both boys said at the same time. Sasuke just shrugged in response.

"Where are they anyway?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"Ino said that they'd meet us by the back entrance because we're gunna take the bus to go to her house." Kiba said as he led the group towards the back of the mall.

"What are we gunna do at her house?" Naruto asked. "I don't know, but her parents are gone for the weekend so we might just stay the night." Kiba said and the boys all grinned and thought about the possibilities of being alone with the girls for the night. All except for Naruto, who doubted if Ino would even let him into her house.

_I was hoping it would be just us guys for the day. The only reason Ino puts up with me is because of Kiba, and I don't want to be ditched but I don't want them to have to go with me either. Maybe I should just go._

"Hey guys, I forgot, but I have to go home because I have a doctor's appointment." Naruto said and stopped walking.

Sasuke frowned, "You never go to the doctor." "And it's not like you have parents to force you to go." Kiba added. "What's going on baka?" Shikamaru asked as the three boys encircled Naruto.

Naruto gave them a fake smile, "I, uh, suddenly feel a sharp pain in my chest where they kicked me," he began rubbing his ribs, "And I think I have a concussion as well." He rubbed his head.

Sasuke crossed his arms and shook his head, "You really think we're that stupid? You said you have an appointment but that just happened."

"Damn." Naruto said, defeated.

"What's your deal man?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, Ino doesn't like me and I don't want you guys to feel bad if she doesn't let me come or if you can't go because of me." Naruto said as he looked at his feet.

"Dude, bros before hoes. If you can't go then fuck em." Kiba said as he grinned and put an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Yea, you're an idiot, but you're still one of my best friends." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

Sasuke smiled, "Are we going or what?" he asked Naruto.

"Yea, fuck it." Naruto said and the four boys began walking again.

"Where the hell are these guys?" Temari asked, clearly annoyed. "We've been waiting for an hour." She groaned as she plopped down on the bench outside the back entrance to the mall.

"It hasn't even been thirty minutes, calm down. At least we got some shopping done." Ino said as she held up two bags loaded with clothes.

"Yea and we have the rest of the weekend to do what we want!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air, "And think of the alone time I get to spend with Sasuke." She said dreamily as she seemed to float into the seat next to Temari.

"Yea, yea, you got some drool on your chin." Ino said mockingly, "And you haven't even told him how you feel."

"Well the guy should say it first." Sakura defended herself. "And Temari hasn't said anything to Shikamaru either!"

Temari crossed her arms and sat up, "What makes you think I like that lazy bastard. All he does is whine and sleep." She said bluntly.

"Whatever you say." Ino said as she leaned against the wall next to the bench. Temari leaned back in her seat, clearly annoyed, but decided to let the argument die.

"Speaking of guys," Sakura said as she looked at Hinata, who had been standing quietly the whole time, "You know we don't know who the fourth guy is."

Hinata blushed, "Um… I'm not one for h-hookups." Hinata said as she played with her fingers nervously.

"Oh yea, I forgot you have a crush on the loudmouth idiot." Sakura said, remembering the day on the bus when Hinata asked her about him.

_Hinata and Sakura were seated in the back of the bus on their way to school. _

_When the bus pulled up to the stop and opened the doors, a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and clothes fit for summer, even though it was raining and forty degrees out. _(no whiskers!!)

"_What a moron." Sakura scoffed. "W-Who is he?" Hinata asked, staring at his handsome face, his messy blonde hair, and his half-open, gorgeous, light blue eyes. He looked towards the back and his eyes met hers for the first time._

_Hinata blushed and quickly looked away._

"_He's an idiot and a looser. Don't bother with him. Take my word for it." Sakura stated._

"_I g-guess." Hinata said, still blushing._

_Sakura looked at her face and sighed, she knew she wouldn't listen._

Hinata donned her trademark blush and stammered out, "I-I don't l-like him, I've never even talked to h-him."

"Yea right, that's why you're blushing." Ino said.

"Leave her alone already, geez you guys are always sticking your noses into other people's business." Temari said, still annoyed at the two from their comments about her and Shikamaru. She couldn't help but wonder why it bugged her so much.

"Fine, whatever." Ino said, defeated.

Right then the door opened up and Kiba walked out with a smile. He ran up to Ino wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her.

Sakura and Temari shared a look of disgust.

"Yo." Sasuke said and waved to the girls as he stepped out of the mall, followed by a yawning Shikamaru.

"Sup." Shikamaru said and Temari grunted. _Is that all it takes to get her mad at me? How troublesome. _He thought.

Naruto was the last one to walk out of the mall, he didn't greet the girls, instead he stared intently at the floor nervously.

"You brought him?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "It was his idea to skip." Sasuke said as he patted Naruto on the head.

"If you don't want me here I'll gladly go." Naruto grunted, still staring at the ground.

_No please don't make him go. _Hinata thought from behind Sakura. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest.

"What did we tell you inside, baka?" Kiba said. "Ino, if Naruto goes, we all go." He said.

Ino pouted, "Fine, but only cause I love you." She said and kissed him on the nose.

Naruto looked up and looked at the people around him. He noticed Sakura creeping closer to Sasuke. _Pathetic. _He thought to himself.

He saw Shikamaru sitting on the bench next to Temari, his laziness obviously winning over his fear although both of them looked in the opposite direction of each other.

He saw Ino and Kiba kissing, _geez, how long can they go for without breathing?_ He thought and inwardly laughed.

Last he noticed the girl who was standing behind Sakura the whole time.

His eyes opened wide, _it's her! Oh my god, she's gorgeous. _

Hinata felt Naruto's gaze fall upon her and blushed. She looked at him for a second. When their eyes met, both of them looked away.

_Great, now I look like a weirdo for staring at her like a drooling idiot. _Naruto thought to himself.

_He was looking at you! His eyes are gorgeous, I think I might faint. _Hinata swayed a little bit.

"Are we going or not?" Shikamaru asked when it was clear to him that no one else would.

"Yea, let's go." Ino said as Kiba released her from his embrace and they walked together, holding hands, towards the bus stop.

The group followed, Naruto stayed in the back with his hands in his pockets and eyes on the beautiful mystery in front of him. He doubted if he would take his eyes off of her for the whole weekend.

"You shouldn't stare." Sasuke said, startling Naruto and causing him to almost trip over the curb.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Naruto jabbed his finger into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke shrugged, "It's my thing." And chuckled. "I don't suppose that she's the mystery girl, eh?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "How do you always know?" to which Sasuke shrugged again and said, "It's my thing."

"So what do you plan to do? Keep staring at her like an idiot, or talk to her?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto dug his hands into his pockets and looked up at the still darkening clouds. "I honestly don't know."

He dropped his gaze and looked at Sasuke. "But I never know what I'm gunna do till I do it." he grinned.

Sasuke smiled, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

The group got to the bus stop and the bus was already there. Ino and Kiba sat next to each other in one of the rows with only two seats.

Sasuke sat in the one of the two seats in front of them and Sakura quickly sat in the seat next to him. Much to Naruto's dismay.

_Great, now who am I gunna talk to? _He put his hands in his pockets and felt his IPod. _Good old IPod. _He grinned.

He sat down behind Shikamaru, who was already dozing off next to Temari, and stared out of the window waiting for the bus to go.

"U-Um, do you m-mind, if I-I sit next to y-you?" He heard a quiet voice and turned his head.

Standing there was the beautiful mystery girl, blushing and looking at the floor.

Uncertain as to why she was acting like she was he simply replied, "Uh, sure, why not?" and gave her a friendly smile, despite feeling his heart beat a hundred times a second.

She sat at the edge of the seat and stared at her hands in her lap. _I should say something, he probably thinks I'm weird. And stop stuttering for god's sake!_

Lucky for her she didn't have to, "Aren't you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you're like hanging off the side of your chair. I don't bite you know." He grinned.

"Oh, y-yes." She moved closer to him and their legs touched.

Both blushed and pretended not to notice it. Naruto went back to looking out of the window and she went back to playing with her fingers.

_She probably doesn't like me, she won't even glance at me. Then again, I am staring out of the window… But she didn't even want to sit close to me… but she did when I asked. Ugh, she's probably just being polite… why am I arguing with myself? Talk to her._

_I should say something so he doesn't think I don't want to talk to him. He doesn't seem as bad as the girls say he is… and he's not that bad looking either… focus! Say something!_

"So." They both said at the same time and blushed. "You first." Naruto said. "n-no you first." Hinata replied. "Well the conversation won't start until one of us says something." Naruto stated. "B-but, we're already talking…" Hinata said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Oh yea." _I don't look stupid at all. _He thought sarcastically.

_He's so cute when he does that. _She felt her jaw drop and a blush coming on. _Get yourself together! Keep talking._

"S-So how do y-you k-know Ino?" she managed to ask through stutters.

_It's kinda cute when she does that. _He put his arm that was on the side towards the window over the back of the chair and sighed. "Through Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. The four of us got really close this year. Ino and the girls still don't like me though. We all went to the same middle school and I was kind of an outcast. So I became bitter and they hated me so I hated them. Now I don't even pay attention to them… Although I think Temari's fine with me." _You talk too much... Shut up... You're telling yourself to shut up… Shut up._

"Oh. S-so th-that explains it." She said. "Well I l-like y-you." She immediately regretted putting it in those words and began to blush.

Naruto smiled widely, "That means a lot to me." He said, and Hinata smiled. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Hinata, and yours?" even though she already knew it.

"Naruto," he offered his free hand to her and she shook it. When they put their hands back down, their pinkies were still touching.

Both felt like they were going to have a heart attack any minute, and pretended not to notice it.

The rest of the ride they shared a comfortable silence, although they never moved their hands away from the others.

When they got to their stop the eight teens got off the bus and Naruto walked next to Sasuke and Hinata walked next to Sakura.

"Do you mind Sakura, I want to talk with Sasuke, alone." Naruto said as politely as he could, mainly because he didn't want to look like a jerk in front of Hinata. Sakura glared at Naruto, "Fine." She said and walked towards Ino and Kiba with Hinata.

Sasuke gave Naruto a look as if to say 'well?'

"It went well." Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled. "Does it seem like she's into you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, like there were signs, but it could just be her general shyness or just the way she is, you know?" He said, still grinning.

"What are you gunna do though? If she does like you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I'm not one for girlfriends you know? But I think she deserves better than just a onetime hookup. I like her too much to do that." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he grinned. "Dude, you're in love." He said jokingly.

Naruto chuckled and punched him on the arm.

"S-Sakura." Hinata said as she stared at the floor.

"Yea." Sakura said and looked at Hinata.

"W-why d-don't you and Ino l-like N-Naruto?" Hinata stammered.

"I don't know, he's just a jerk. Or he was, but either way, once a jerk always a jerk." Sakura stated matter-of-factly. "Why?"

"J-just w-wondering. H-he d-didn't seem that b-bad of a guy." She said blushing.

"Oh god, don't tell me your falling for him?" Sakura said.

Ino overheard them and said, "I knew it! I'm telling you, he's a jerk."

"He's not that bad. He really changed this year, you guys are so hung up on the past that you can't see him for the guy he's grown into." Kiba said.

"Yea, I didn't like him much either," Shikamaru chimed in, "But Sasuke always saw something in him, I guess that's why he matured. Cause of Sasuke." He yawned, clearly exhausted from saying all these words.

Ino and Sakura both pouted, defeated. "I've never really noticed it." Ino said.

"Well don't bully him this weekend and you'll see." Kiba said. Hinata smiled as she realized that Naruto really isn't as bad as they say.

"We'll see. We're here." Ino said as she walked up the porch steps to her huge house on the Beach.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"This should be interesting." Temari said as the group walked into the house.

"You guys are all staying for the weekend so make yourselves comfortable." Ino said as she closed the door behind her.

Everyone sat down on the three white couches in the living room surrounding a coffee table and a huge flat screen TV on the wall.

"What shall we do first?" Ino said as she cuddled next to Kiba.

"Seven minutes in heaven!!" Sakura screamed out as she kept glancing towards Sasuke.

"Yea!" Ino said and she stood up.

"I will pick the pairs, seeing as this is my house, and you'll all go into a different room. When seven minutes is up, come back here. Ok first group is… Sasuke and Sakura!" Ino grinned.

"How did I know." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Don't seem to mind." Naruto remarked and Sasuke grinned.

The two walked to one of the bedrooms upstairs.

"Next is… Kiba and Shikamaru!" The two boys' jaws dropped. She giggled, "Kidding, kidding. Temari and Shikamaru!"

The two groaned but decided to go anyway so they didn't hear it from Ino. They went to one of the rooms upstairs.

"Well?" Ino said to Naruto and Hinata. "You two are the only two left. Get outta here." She said and both jumped up. "Yes ma'am!" and ran to another room upstairs.

Kiba walked up behind Ino and whispered into her ear, "It's sexy when you're scary." And began kissing her up her neck.

She giggled and swung around, "Whatever shall we do for seven minutes." She pouted playfully.

Kiba grinned, "I got an idea." And the two kissed as he laid her down on the couch.

**Not my best. But not my worst either.**

**I don't like it, but I never like anything I write.**

**If you don't like it, sorry. If you do like it, you get a cookie=D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, spring break + birthday = lots of booze and little writing.**

**So yea, my apologies and I'll continue to update as often as possible.**

**Chapter 4: Seven Whole Minutes**

Hinata and Naruto walked up the stairs to one of the empty guest rooms in Ino's vast beach house.

Both were incredibly nervous, and didn't know what to say, so they stayed silent.

Naruto opened the door to the room and held it open for Hinata. She walked in and whispered "T-Thank you." Scared to break the silence.

Naruto just smiled in response. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by saying the wrong thing, so he didn't say anything at all.

He closed the door behind them and they stood in the large guest room, with a large bed with a two seat couch in the middle of the room, facing the large flat screen T.V. on the wall.

Naruto looked around the room, "damn…" he knew Ino was wealthy, but not like this.

Hinata stood in front of Naruto, unsure of what to do. Naruto stopped looking around the room and noticed that she was nervous. _Is she scared of me? No, baka, then why would she have talked to you on the bus, and come in the room in the first place. Stop thinking and do something._

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, "Um, should we sit down?" he asked.

"U-Um, sure." She sat down on the couch and folded her hands in her lap. Naruto sat down slowly next to her, afraid that if he moved to suddenly she would think he was trying something… to say that thought had crossed his mind would be an understatement.

Even though since the moment he stepped into the room with her, he thought about making a move, for one of the only times in his life it wasn't about hooking up with a cute chick. He thought about caressing her and softly kissing her. He thought about them making love. He thought about the two of them cuddling all night, feeling each others' heartbeats and steady rising and falling of each others' chests as they're limbs tangled together in an embrace that neither of them would ever want to let go of… _But who am I kidding. She would never feel that way about me._

Hinata noticed that Naruto was deep in thought and debated on disturbing him or not. She waited for about a minute, and then lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "N-Naruto-kun? Are y-you alright?" she left her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the beautiful pale skinned girl sitting next to him. He looked at her, "I'm fine, why?"

"I-I thought y-you, had s-something on your mind, s-so I… u-uh…" She stammered out, looking for the right words for the sentence. Naruto slowly smiled, "You care about me?" he half stated, half asked as he turned towards her.

She blushed and looked away, that was as much as an answer as he needed. "No one has ever really cared about me before… Sasuke has, and he's the best friend I could ask for… but not in the way that… I think I care for you."

By the way he said it and the way he looks at her, Hinata knows he's not lying. She feels his hand gently caress her chin and she allows him to move her face so that they are staring into each other's eyes. She finds herself swallowed by his seas of baby blue. Naruto looked into her white eyes that seemed to be looking into his soul and setting it ablaze. They moved their heads slowly closer to each other. They were totally locked into each others' gaze, not noticing anything around them.

Their lips met for a second. "Whoa!" they heard a shocked chorus of their friends as they pulled apart from each other. Hinata was prominently blushing and Naruto wanted to hold her and protect her from their stares, he wanted to be the only opinion that mattered to her, but he knew it would make it worse if he did that. Instead he stood up slowly, dug his hands in his pockets, slumped his head, and walked out of the room and down the stairs. The guys followed him out.

"I-I feel woozy…" Hinata said as she fainted on the couch.

Ino grinned, knowing that this would be an interesting weekend.

**Again sorry for the wait.**

**And if it got lazy towards the end, sorry for that too but ive been drunk the whole weekend, and I have a killer headache.**

**Tell me what you think.. maybe you'll cheer me up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry for the wait, and again, it's due to my bad habits of getting rip-roaring drunk al weekend. Hope this is gunna be worth the wait.**

**Chapter 5: Let's Get Wasted!**

Naruto walked onto the deck in the back of the house, the steps of which lead to the sand of the beach. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were a dark grey and covered the sky entirely. There was a strong wind coming from the roaring waves on the beach. 

Naruto kicked off his shoes and walked down the stairs to the cool sand of the gloomy beach. He stopped walking about halfway between the beach and the house and looked around. There was no one on the beach. The houses were very far spread apart, and it seemed like they were alone for half a mile in every direction. The grey waters pounded constantly against the sand and even though it was loud and powerful, it was also calming and soothing.

He sat on the sand and continued to stare out to the sea, letting his mind slip away from him.

A streak of lighting passed through the sky, and with a rolling, booming thunder it started to rain heavily.

Naruto looked up and let the rain wash over his face, then laid back and put his hands behind his head. Thunder roared once again, and he smiled, feeling that even in his solitude, the sky and seas were his company.

"What are you smilin' for baka?" He heard a familiar voice and opened his eyes.

Sasuke was standing over him grinning, he offered Naruto his hand. Naruto took hold of it and Sasuke helped him to his feet. The pair began walking towards the beach house, both with hands in pockets.

When they got to the deck, they cleaned the wet sand off their feet and walked inside to the kitchen. Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting on stools in front of a bar structure.

"Yo." Shikamaru gave a lazy greeting. Kiba appeared to be zoned out to his own little world. Naruto guessed he was thinking about what he did with Ino just a few minutes ago.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled up two chairs from the table and slumped down in them.

Kiba, coming back to reality, decided to break the silence. "So how were your seven minutes?"

Shikamaru yawned. He grinned and said, "I slept with her…" Kiba and Naruto had shocked expressions on their faces, "What? How?"

Shikamaru chuckled and said, "Yeah, it was awesome, we were asleep…" Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and shook their heads. Sasuke spoke up, "You two are idiots… but that's not all that happened, is it?" it was more of a statement than a question, but they still waited for Shikamaru to answer.

"Yea, well…" _Flashback time!!!_

_Shikamaru and Temari walked into a room similar to the one Naruto and Hinata were in. Shikamaru went right for the bed. He Laid on his back and put his hands behind his head._

"_Lazy bastard." Temari said, obviously annoyed. Shikamaru yawned, "I'm still awake," he grinned and propped himself up on his shoulders, "I didn't pin you as the talkative type." _

_Temari opened her mouth to yell at him, but realized she couldn't think of anything. Instead, she sat down next to him on the bed and laid back the same way he was doing._

"_Uninterested." He said. Temari looked over to him, "What?" Shikamaru looked at her, "I'm not lazy, it's just that nothing interests me." _

"_Oh really. So you don't find us interesting?" she asked. Shikamaru rolled onto his side to face her, "I'm not asleep now, am I?" he said. Temari smiled."I guess you're just more… interesting... than the others." He said and rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes. He felt Temari move closer to him and felt her hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw her face in front of his. They just looked at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Shikamaru slowly propped himself up on his elbows. Temari started to move closer to him. He tilted his head slightly… their lips touched. Shikamaru opened his mouth slightly and lightly licked her lips to ask for permission to enter. She obliged. Their tongues slowly wrestled for dominance while Shikamaru rolled Temari over along with himself so they are both on their sides facing each other. They slowly pulled apart from the kiss. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari as she dug her face in his chest. Their legs wrapped around the others and in this embrace, the two drifted to sleep…_

"… Then Kiba and Ino walked in and woke us up." He said with another yawn and stretch.

"So, we're not interesting?" Naruto teased and pretended to move in for a kiss. Shikamaru laughed and shoved him.

"Time was up bro." Kiba said with a grin and a shrug.

"What happened with you Sasuke?" Naruto asked, noticing that Sasuke has been staring off into space for the whole story.

Sasuke looked up slowly, looking at the three boys staring at him. "wah…?" he asked, clearly unaware what they were talking about.

"What did you and Sakura do you baka!!" Naruto jumped up and flailed his arms wildly above his head.

"Oh… nothing." Sasuke said and stood up to walk outside. Kiba grabbed his arm, "whoa whoa there buddy."

"Why don't you ask what Kiba and Ino did?" Sasuke said defensively. "Because that's… disturbing." Naruto said with a grimace, which earned him a punch to the arm from Kiba. "We already know what they did, they've been going out for a long time bro." Shikamaru said. "Just tell us you wimp." Kiba said.

Sasuke scowled. "Fine. We just talked." He said matter-of-factly. The three boys looked at each other. "Just talked?" Shikamaru asked. "Yup." Sasuke replied.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"A lot of things." Sasuke said, obviously not willing to share his tale of what happened in the room.

There was an awkward silence. "…Well I'm bored." Naruto said. "Well that's a shock." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"What do you mean 'that's a shock?'" Naruto asked. "You have the attention span of a retarded kindergartener." Shikamaru stated and Naruto tackled him to the floor.

The two wrestled around for a while until Sasuke tried to pull them apart. While he was in the middle of trying to break up the wrestling match, Kiba ran up and tackled him to the ground. It became a four way brawl and pretty soon all four of them were lying on their backs exhausted.

"Well… that… was… fun." Naruto said in between gasps of air. He stood up with the aid of the counter and helped the others to their feet.

"Let's go to living room where the girls are." Kiba said. The other boys agreed and walked into the living room of the beach house. The four girls were giggling when they walked in and it had been obvious that they were talking about what happened before. "Sup fellas." Ino said as Kiba sat next to her on the couch.

Naruto sat down on a loveseat. Hinata looked at him questioningly but Naruto didn't make eye contact. Shikamaru sat next to Temari, but he didn't touch her out of old fear that she would bite his head off. Instead he waited until she rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

Sasuke continued to stand, and seemed pissed off at everyone in the room even though he was fine a minute ago.

Naruto looked at him with a questioning look, Sasuke just shook his head and Naruto decided to leave it alone for now.

"Well… should we do now?" Ino asked. No one could think of anything. Naruto jumped up, "Let's get wasted!" He proclaimed.

"No you idiot!" Sakura yelled. "Hold on." Ino said and appeared to be in deep thought. "I have a bottle of Absolute in my room." She grinned. "Are there any delis around here that sell beer?" Naruto asked. "Yea, everyone throw in some cash." Everybody started putting money on the table. Kiba scooped it up. "We'll be right back." He and Naruto walked as fast as they could to get to the deli.

"Am I the only one who thinks we shouldn't do this?" Sakura said uneasily. "Um, yeah." Temari said.

"Chill out goody-two-shoes, a little sauce might lighten you up." Sasuke said spitefully and without a hint of humor in his voice.

Sakura looked at him apologetically then she looked at the floor.

"I'll get the Absolute." Ino rushed upstairs. "Oh this is gunna be worth staying up for." Shikamaru said to Temari who giggled and nodded.

**Now I must go forth, and get wasted yet again. School night you say? What of my parents you ask? Fuck em both! Lmfao**

**You all have a good day and a pleasant tomorrow.**


End file.
